Hello.....Rainbow?
by Moonglo
Summary: A Rainbow Brite/Hello Dolly crossover


Title: Hello.....Rainbow? A Rainbow Brite and Hello Dolly crossover  
Author: Wedge ;p  
Disclaimers: Rainbow Brite is owned by Hallmark and Hello Dolly is Michael Stewart's brainchild. They are not mine.  
Author's note: In case you're confused, here's the crossover cast list  
Dolly Gallagher Levi- Rainbow  
Horace Vandergelder- Krys  
Cornelius Hackl- Red  
Barnaby Tucker- Buddy  
Minnie Fay- Patty  
Irene Molloy- Lala  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rainbow looked out of the castle over Rainbowland. She smiled as she realized that most of this was here because of her. She had put her hand in; and, well, she had always been a woman who arranges things. She was famous in this land for being able to arrange anything. Pool tournaments, vegetable gardens, you name it she can arrange it perfectly. But above anything else, she was the best matchmaker! She put couples together and it was "death do us part" almost instantly.  
Rainbow's real name was Wisp Gallagher Levi, but here in Rainbowland everyone knew her as Rainbow Brite. Ever since her husband Brian Levi (bless his soul) had died, she had been lonely. She still loved and missed Brian, but she felt that he was trying to tell her to move on with her life. She had already picked out the perfect match for her, she was so sure of it. She was going to marry Krys Vandergelder. There was just one problem. She had already fixed him up with Lala Molloy, from Spectra. But, Rainbow knew now that Krys was best with her. She just had to tell him!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Krys ran the feed store in Rainbowland. He was very good at his job, and his shop was thriving. He was not afraid to tell anyone he talked to that his feed store was the best feed store in Rainbowland. (It was true, but it was also the only feed store in Rainbowland.) To help out in the store, Krys had two hired hands, Red Hackl and Buddy Tucker.  
"Aw, Krys," one said, "we don't need girls. They only get in our way!" Krys shook his head.  
"Listen, young one, and learn. Women, not girls, are a rare comodity. You see, you need women. They work around the house, they clean up after you, and they'll even shovel the driveway in the winter. Women are great!" All the guys nodded their heads and agreed.  
"That's why I'm going off to Spectra to meet my future wife, Miss Lala Molloy. What a beautiful name. Red, Buddy; I'm leaving now. I trust you can take care of the store by yourself." The boys ran to him.  
"Of course we can Mr. Vandergelder. Don't worry about a thing, not with Red Hackl in charge!" Red practically saluted Krys as he left. Buddy rolled his eyes. *What a goober* he thought.  
The store emptied out soon after, and Red threw his broom down.  
"Buddy, we're going to Spectra too!" Buddy's eyes got huge.  
"Wh-what are you talking about Red? We gotta stay here and look after the store!" Red put his arm around his pal.  
"Do you realize how big the universe is, Buddy? And we're stuck here in Rainbowland. We deserve some adventure, too. There's a world outside of Rainbowland, close your eyes and picture it." Buddy closed his eyes.  
"It's full of shine, and sparkle. It's got all sorts of neat things to so and see. There are plenty of girls, erm, women there!" Buddy's eyes opened again.  
"Women? What do you know about women?" Buddy asked. Red bowed and smiled a cheesy smile.  
"I know all about them, I'm an expert at women." Buddy laughed at him.  
"Red, you've never even kissed a girl!" Red thought for a minute.  
"Well, that's why we've got to go to Spectra. We'll go to the museum, we'll ride the train, and we won't come home until we've each kissed a girl."  
"Ok, then. You talked me into it. Let's go to Spectra." So, the boys leave the shop and Rainbowland, and head out to Spectra.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rainbow, too, heard of Krys's trip to Spectra. She knew he was going to see Lala, and it had to be stopped. Krys was going to marry Rainbow, if it was the last thing she did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lala Molloy worked in a hat shop on Spectra. Not a very big one, but she always had work. She made some of the prettiest hats in all of Spectra. Her best friend, Patty Fay, worked with her in the shop. Today, Lala was a little out of it, and so Patty decided to ask her about it.  
"I'm all right, just a little lonely. I want to find that special someone, if you know what I mean." Patty just giggled. She didn't care for boys too much yet, but Lala had been liking boys for a while now.  
"What about that Mr. Krys Vandergelder?" Patty asked "I thought you liked him." Lala shook her head.  
"He's too stuffy, and stubborn. I don't think it'd work out. But I just might accept his proposal, just to get out of this hat shop and move on with my life." The bell to the front door rang, and the girls looked up to see Rainbow.  
"Hi Rainbow, what are you doing on Spectra?" Lala asked. Rainbow smiled and hugged both girls.  
"I haven't been here in a while, so I decided to visit again."  
  
Out on the street, Red and Buddy were wide eyed with wonder at the big city.  
"Wow, Red. This place is awesome; I want to do everything!" Just at that moment, though, they saw Krys walking down the street. They frantically looked for somewhere to hide, and ran into the hat shop. Much to their surprise, Rainbow is in there.  
"Rainbow, you've got to hide us! Krys is coming and we're supposed to be watching the shop!!!" Red began to run around in circles while Buddy peered out the window. Rainbow, Patty, and Lala hid Red in the closet and Buddy under a table just as Krys walked into the hat shop.  
"Hello Rainbow, Hello Patty." Krys walked up to Lala. "Hello my dear, how are you today?" Lala faked a smile and let Krys kiss her hand.  
"Aaah-CHOO!" said the closet. Krys turned to look at it, and Rainbow pretended to sneeze again. Then the table began to move towards the back door. Patty sat on it, and it stopped.  
"What's going on here?" Krys asked. "Are you hiding anyone, Lala?" She shrugged and backed away.  
"That's it, I know something is wrong. Lala, you and I are through. I know there are men hiding in here. What kind of lady hides men in her store? Goodbye!" Krys stormed out.  
"Well, that went well." Patty said with a smile. Then she looked under the tablecloth at a terrified Buddy.  
"What did you think you were doing?" she asked him. Buddy crawled out and scratched his head.  
"I donno, I was scared." Lala opened the closet and let Red out. He fell into her arms, and smiled sheepishly.   
"Hi" was all he could get out. Lala pushed him away.  
"Ladies these young gentlemen are Red Hackl and Buddy Tucker. Gentlemen, Lala Molloy and Patty Fay." Lala halfheartedly shook Red's hand. Patty giggled as Buddy kissed her hand. Lala rolled her eyes and turned to Rainbow.  
"Well now what? My plans for tonight are ruined, I'm sure I was about to be asked out to dinner!" Lala pouted. Rainbow thought for a minute.  
"How about you gentlemen take these ladies out to dinner? I know of a great restaurant!" Rainbow exclaimed. Red gulped, they had hardly enough money to get them back to Rainbowland. He knew that they couldn't afford to take these ladies out to dinner. He looked over to Buddy, and saw that he was equally as nervous. But, Red didn't want to show the girls how poor he was.  
"Sounds like an excellent idea, Rainbow!" Red grinned at Lala. She smiled in return.  
"Yes, it's the best restaurant! Great food, and wonderful dancing!" The girls got very excited at that. Red leaned over to Rainbow.  
"Um...I can't dance. Neither can Buddy." Rainbow sighed.  
"Well, I'm just going to have to teach you both. Red, put your hand on Lala's waist. And stand, with her right in your left hand. Aaannd. 1..2..3..1..2..3..1..2..3..." Red looked up excitedly.  
"Look! I'm dancing!!" He yelled. Rainbow smiled, she loved this.  
"Of course you are Mr. Hackl." They danced around the room a little, it was awkward but he was dancing. Rainbow looked at Buddy.  
"You're next Mr. Tucker." Buddy gulped. He tried it out, and found that Patty was an excellent partner. He let her lead, until he got the hang of it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rainbow had given the guys directions to her restaurant, and the foursome left the hat shop. Patty stepped onto the curb to call for a cab, but Red pulled her back.  
"What are you doing?" He asked her. She looked at Red like he had grown a third head.  
"I'm calling a cab, so we can get to the restaurant." Patty told him. Red shook his head.  
"Patty, elegant people don't take cabs. They walk." This time Lala looked at him strangely.  
"Red, you're suggesting that we walk to the restaurant?" Red nodded and offered her his arm. Buddy did the same for Patty.  
"Anyone can take a cab, but we're going to walk. And we'll walk with style!" Red said matter-of-factly.  
The girls exchanged a look, but Patty shrugged it off. *What interesting men* Patty thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the foursome arrived at the restaurant, the girls squealed. This was the most expensive restaurant in town! The boys exchanged worried looks, and escorted the girls in. The waiter seated them in the back corner and handed them their menus.  
"Oh, everything looks so good. I don't know what to order!" Patty said.  
"The bread looks pretty good here; maybe you should get that!" Buddy suggested. Patty glared at him.  
"Buddy, the bread is free with the meal," she said, then went back to ordering. Buddy laid his head on the table. Red kicked him from under the table. Buddy looked up, and Red was telling him to get up from the table and follow him.  
"Excuse us ladies." Red said, then grabbed Buddy by the elbow and dragged him away.  
"How are we going to pay for all of this, Red?" Buddy asked. Red shook his head in exasperation. He looked into the crowd and gasped.  
"Buddy! It's Mr. Vandergelder!!" Buddy looked at where Red was pointing and sure enough, it was their boss. Not only was he in the same restaurant as they were, Krys was in the path back to their table. The boys hid their faces with their arms while they passed by Krys.   
"Oh, excuse me sir." Buddy said, disguising his voice. Krys scratched his head, confused. *Strange*, he thought. He took a sip of water and looked up at the grand staircase in the front. There was a beautiful woman in a long red dress coming down it. Krys looked closer and then choked on his water. It was Rainbow!  
"Hello Harry. Hello Louie. It's so nice to be back home." Rainbow greeted each of the waiters as she passed by them. She knew each and every one of them by name and they knew her just as well.  
"Hello Rainbow!" One said.  
"It's so nice to have you back here, you belong here." Another said, and offered her a chair.  
"You're looking great, Rainbow!" She smiled at the waiters and sat down at the best table in the room. They proceeded to wait on her hand and foot, offering her complements every five seconds. Rainbow spotted Krys and went over to talk to him.  
"Hi, Krys! I didn't expect you to be here." Rainbow looked around the room for the boys; hopefully Krys hadn't seen them.  
"Actually, I'm a guest here. I'm a judge for the dance competition tonight. They found out that someone as rich and famous as me was in town, and here I am." Krys sat back, smugly. Rainbow decided to sit with him, and invited herself to the table.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Red! Take a look at this." Buddy pointed to a sign advertising the dance contest. "First prize is...well it's enough to pay for dinner! And then some!" Buddy and Red grinned and hurried back to the table.  
"Hi ladies, how would you feel about entering the dance contest tonight?" Red asked. Lala and Patty giggled, and accepted. The boys lead them out onto the dance floor. Red gulped, and tried his hardest to remember what Rainbow had taught him. He put his arm around Lala, and held onto her hand. They were dancing! Red couldn't have been more happy, he was dancing with a beautiful girl in a wonderful city. He'd never forget this night!   
Buddy was having a hard time with his steps, and Patty was leading. But he couldn't have cared less, what a wonderful evening! Buddy really liked Patty. *Maybe, Patty can be the first girl that I kiss* he thought with a smile. Patty screamed, he had stepped on her toe.  
"Attention everyone! The dance contest will begin in 10 minutes. If you're in the contest, please make your way to the floor. All newcomers are welcome to compete."  
Krys went up to the floor. They were going to have everyone dance until they were told to leave the floor. Then whoever remained would win the prize. The couples began to dance to an upbeat swing song. Krys couldn't help but laugh at some of the contestants. He dismissed 2 couples right away, and sat back to watch the rest. Two of the men looked very familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. Krys thought about it while the other couples were being judged.  
Red and Buddy had seen him, and they were scared. If Krys saw them out of Rainbowland, he'd fire them! Every time Krys tried to come over to them, they'd dance away. By keeping away from the judges, they made it into the final round. About halfway through the last round, Krys grabbed Buddy by the shoulder and spun him around.  
"BUDDY! RED! It is you!" Krys yelled. The boys ran away from him, but Krys chased after them. He ran into a waiter on the way and threw his tray full of pies into the air. Rainbow looked over just in time to be hit in the face with a banana cream pie. Unfortunately, Rainbow wasn't the only one hit. One very strong man was also hit, and was very mad. A fight broke out in the restaurant. People were throwing food, chairs, anything they could get their hands on. Red was in the middle of everything, trying to get out. Buddy had run back to the girls, and was trying to block Patty from the flying food. It wasn't working. Rainbow sat back at a corner table and ate the pie off of her new dress. Krys was doing all he could to keep all the angry customers off of him.  
"Everyone STOP!!" The police ran in. "You're all under arrest!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the court, the judge asked them to explain themselves. Everyone started yelling at once. The judge yelled for them to stop.  
"You first, Mr. Hackl." The judge said. Red took a deep breath.  
"It all started when we wanted to go to the big city..." Red began. He told their entire story. Every now and then, Buddy would chime in and add something Red forgot. He smiled at the end.  
"But it was all worth it, just to meet Lala. Your honor, it only takes a moment to realize you've met someone you can love your whole life. I feel that with her."  
The judge suppressed a smile. But, he had a heart.  
"I find Krys Vandergelder guilty of public nucence. He must pay the repair in the restaurant. The rest of you are free to go." They cheered and ran out of the courtroom. Lala pulled Red aside.  
"Did you mean what you said in there, Red?" Lala asked. Red nodded.  
"Every word of it, Lala." She threw her arms around him and kissed him.  
"I love you, too." Buddy and Patty walked up then.  
"What are we going to do now, Red?" Buddy asked, "We don't have any jobs."   
"Let's open our own hay and feed store, right in Rainbowland. Ol' Krys needs some competition." Red grinned, threw his arm around Lala. Buddy took Patty's hand and they walked away.  
Krys watched this from a few yards away. This was a horrible day for him. He lost his dignity and his employees. Rainbow came up beside him, and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Krys, I'm staying here on Spectra. So, you can just tell me goodbye. Don't try and stop me, because you've lost me already." Krys' jaw dropped. He never thought he might lose Rainbow, she'd always been there for him. After she turned and walked away a few steps he yelled to her.  
"Wait!! Rainbow, I never thought how incomplete I would be without you. Please stay with me. I love you." Rainbow smiled. She was never going to leave. It was all a part of her plan. And once she put her hand into something, it was like cement. After all, she was the best matchmaker ever!  
  
  
The End!! Maybe I'll do more of these. Look for a RENT crossover in the future!!  
-Wedge ;p  



End file.
